The Legend of Spyro: The Undying Flame
by JourneyofShadows
Summary: The Phoenix has raised its wings and taken to the sky.  We depart, but knowing what lies ahead, we know not.  As the undying flame ebbs, two dragons will rekindle the flames, and make their mark on the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of ****Spyro**

**The Undying Flame**

**Chapter 1**

** The Mark of the Hero**

** The Beginning of Everything**

**A/N: This is the story I've been writing about in Cynder's Past, and is the first in a set of three in the Evolve Saga. Enjoy my story!**

The day reckoned the purple dragon to awakening, making sure that the dragonfly sleeping on the leaf next to him didn't wake up. For the fact that today was the day that he would gain The Mark of the Hero, and he wanted to get it over with, fast. Before he could walk out and towards the training field where he practiced for months on end after the defeat of Malefor, the Dark Master, his friend awoke from his deep sleep, and for the first time in months.

"Morning Spyro, I guess today's the day you finally become the Hero the world's been waiting for," Spyro's friend, Sparx, said in excitement.

"Yeah, great," Spyro replied back, sarcastically.

"Is this about Ignitus? You need to forget that ever happened, why don't you just pretend that he's here, and everything will be smooth sailing during the Exam," Sparx told him under one long breath.

"But you don't understand!" Spyro yelled.

"What doesn't Sparx understand?" A familiar feminine voice from behind him called. Spyro turned to face the dragoness who asked that question, as it turned out to be Ember, the dragoness who followed him years on end. Following her was Flame, her new love interest.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Spyro lied quickly, to cover up the fact that he still thought of that fateful day when Ignitus gave his life to get him and Cynder, the black dragoness who was controlled by Malefor, through the Ring of Fire, and through to the Scorched Lands. Ember just replied back with a simple nod.

"Well, today's the day you finally fly the coop Spyro. Are there any last words you'd like to say before you leave here, and for your final exam?" Flame asked, being inquisitive.

"Nothing left TO say," Spyro replied with a curt nod to the both of them, and left the room for the exam.

As Spyro and Sparx made their way to the training room, they had a sudden walk in with Cynder, causing Spyro to blush just a little bit.

"Great, not only does Spyro here have to deal with stress on the Exam, he has to deal with the dragon that nearly killed the both of us," Sparx complained, causing Cynder to leave a threatening glare on her face.

"I came by just to say good luck on the exam, I'll be watching," Cynder turned her attention to Spyro, not giving a care as to what Sparx had to say.

"Thanks..." The purple dragon stopped his sentence there, and left, tail drooping down, as if he was hiding something.

"Spyro? Is something the matter?" Cynder quickly asked, turning towards Spyro with sympathy in her eyes.

"Its just... Nothing, nothing at all," Spyro said, trying to keep his cool before the Exam.

"Spyro, man. You've been acting weird for the last week now, and I know for fact that one of the many reasons is Ignitus' sacrifice," Sparx said, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

"You don't understand how hurt I am because of it!" Spyro yelled, using his tail to toss Sparx aside, and sent him flying towards Cynder. The black dragoness evaded the shining yellow dragonfly just in time to run straight towards Spyro.

"You need to calm down!" Cynder aggresively said.

"Why, so you can pin me to the ground and try to kill me like you tried to back then?" Spyro growled at her, and ran off, towards the training field. Cynder just stood there, tears starting to well in her eyes, with her thinking if he had really said that, or this was just some dream.

"Wow, nice job chasing him off," Sparx flying off towards the training field. Cynder followed, but in less of a happy mood.

'You could have told him then and there, and you would have it off your chest!' Cynder thought to herself, cursing silently at the frustration, and went onward, to see what to expect out of the dragon she wanted to spend forever with.

Spyro entered the training field in a normal manner, with Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador, all three beaming with pride at the dragon they had trained in the last six months.

"Spyro, before we start, we have a surprise for you," Cyril suddenly said, as the purple dragon stood in the middle of the field.

"What surprise?" Spyro asked out of curiosity, and, as if time stopped, the three dragons stood out of the way to show a figure similar to him, only, a light blue version.

"Ignitus!" Spyro yelled, happily, and ran towards him. The purple dragon finally stopped at least a foot away from Ignitus.

"Well, young dragon, it seems you finally made it back in one piece, and it also seems your friend did too," Ignitus said, also staring at Cynder.

"Ignitus, tell me, what happened? I thought you were-" Spyro stopped to notice the tint of the grown dragon's scales, he knew immediately that Ignitus was the new Chronicler. Spyro finally walked back to the middle of the room and sat there, waiting for what he had to do in the exam. The four dragons in front of the purple dragon walked towards him, and stopped at least three tail lengths away from him.

"Today, you will be examined for the Mark of the Hero, in this examination, you will need no help from any of your friends, or us. Either you suceed, or fail, and as you test your true strength, never forget anything that needs to be remembered," Cyril said, at once.

"Spyro, do you honor yourself worthy of doing this examination?" Volteer asked, stepping forward one step. Spyro was anxious, and looked back to see if all of his friends were there to support him if they wanted to: Cynder, Sparx, Ember, and Flame, all four of them sat there, with such a determined look in their eyes, as if they wanted him to say yes, all but Cynder. The once anxious purple dragon took one gulp, and found new courage to guide him during the exam.

"I do," Spyro suddenly said, with a burst of determination. The four dragons walked back to their end of the room, and started to cast their elements to create enemies that Spyro was not very fond of.

"Let the true dragon guide you through this challenge, begin!" Terrador said, letting the exam commence. Spyro quickly noticed the tempo of how they walked, and immediately used his Comet Dash ability, hitting all the Ice Dummies that came near him. After the Ice Dummies ran around the room with Spyro chasing after them, the Earth Dummies started to throw the earth beneath them, and at Spyro. He quickly evaded their attacks and used his Lightning Storm ability, causing all of the Earth Dummies to crumble. As he looked at the pile of rocks, Spyro noticed the Lightning dummies starting to throw lightning bolts at him, he ducked in time, and used his Blizzard Tornado, knocking all of them out of their place. All that was left were the Ice dummies that he needed to finish, but the only problem was that they were nowhere in sight. At the sidelines where everyone was cheering on for the Purple Dragon, Cynder started to feel a bit strange, and out of sudden excitement, she hopped into the exam!

"Cynder, what are you doing? This is my exam!" Spyro suddenly told her, while fending off all the Ice dummies that started to pop up out of the ground.

"Well, maybe I want to get out of here as much as you do!" Cynder sassed, causing Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador to mumble to each other about why she hopped into the fight, but Ignitus paid more attention to the surroundings, when all of a sudden, the Ice dummies suddenly melted, and out of nowhere, wierd figures popped up out of the ground, and aimed for the two dragons in the middle of the room. Spyro and Cynder evaded the attack they were using on them, and were near the four dragons that had stared in shock to what they were.

"Ember, Flame, Sparx, get them out of here!" Spyro told the three who were standing behind them now.

"What about you?" Sparx said immediately.

"We'll be fine, just get them out of here!" Spyro repeated. After the second time, they rushed out of there and left the enemies to Spyro and Cynder. The two continously attacked the figures, which made more pop up out of the ground, causing more pain to them, since fighting these enemies wasn't going to be a walk in the park. After five constant minutes of fighting, they gave up, and were ready for the final attack from all of the shadowy figures. The figures suddenly toppled the two to the ground, and as they were about to give up, they found new strength awakening inside of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of ****Spyro**

**The Undying Flame**

Chapter 2

Phoenix Fury

**A/N: This was written about a year and a half ago, so yeah... this is MUCH different than how I most definently write! Keep reading folks.**

The power surging through them felt like they were completely reborn at that moment, causing them to let out a scream that sounded like a Phoenix's cry. And out of nowhere, energy started to course around them, and finally, the energy burst, causing all of the figures to disappear into either Spyro's flames, or Cynder's fear. As more of the enemies started to surround them again, they used their new strength to vanquish the enemies that were continuing to surround the two dragons. After ten minutes of the constant struggle between the two dragons, and their enemies: the shadowy figures suddenly seeped into the ground and disappeared, just as another dragon came into the room.

"Oh, how I wish I could've learned that move, but it seems like the weakling beat it to me," The voice laughed at Spyro, just as he turned to see that his enemy was another Purple Dragon.

"Who are you, and why do you look like-" Spyro was cut off by the fact that his enemy had many similar traits to that of Malefor.

"Noticing now, huh? My name is Maleforen, named after my father Malefor, the Dark Master," the enemy spoke, just as Cynder charged straight at him with her Scorpion Sting ready. Cynder jumped, and ragingly, sent her tail flying towards Maleforen, but the dragon was faster, and used his Shadow ability, Shaded Blast. The impact of the blast sent Cynder flying towards Spyro, as Cynder was suddenly knocked out.

"Come on, I thought that this hero was stronger, since he took down my own father!" Maleforen taunted, enraging Spyro beyond all reason. Spyro suddenly got back up on his feet, and charged at him with his Comet Dash. The two continued to charge at one another with such force, that it seemed like they were going to tear the entire room apart with their powers. They clashed, over and over again, and with each clash, Spyro seemed to get weaker, just as Maleforen began to get stronger.

"Just as I thought, you have no chance of beating me with that weakling power!" Maleforen taunted yet again, forcing Spyro to let out all of his rage into one hit. Maleforen finally noticed that the purple dragon was completely enraged, and he knew what rage would do to a purple dragon: Convexity. Spyro suddenly let out a raging scream, and out of his mouth, he shot a blast of Convexity at Maleforen, in hopes of finally thinking that this would be over with, but Maleforen was only getting started. The other purple dragon shot Convexity out of his mouth as well, and the beams collided with such force, that the ground between them was evaporating fast. Just as the two challenged one another with their beams of darkness, Cynder awoke to see that Spyro was using Convexity. Knowing that this was dangerous, Cynder got into the fight to stop Spyro from using the dark ability, it was killing him from the inside out.

"SPYRO!" Cynder let out this ear-piercing scream, and landed on top of Spyro, to keep him from doing anymore harm.

"Cynder, what are you doing?" Spyro said, enraged at what Cynder had done.

"Spyro, your killing yourself by using Convexity! Stop using it!" Cynder screamed, trying everything in her will to make him from using that ability again.

"What would you know?" Spyro snarled, tossing her out of the way, so he could get back up, and finish the fight. But just as he did that, Maleforen impaled him with his horn. Blood leaked out of the gash in his chest, knowing that it was too close to his heart, he only had a matter of minutes to live.

"SPYRO! NO!" Cynder screamed, and ran straight towards the purple dragon, dying in pain.

"Hmph, how pathetic, and here I thought he was the true purple dragon," Maleforen let out one final taunt, and disappeared into darkness. Cynder stared at the disappearing figure with rage filling her eyes, and as he completely disappeared, she looked at the dragon she loved, with blood completely rushing out of the wound.

"Spyro, can you hear me?" Cynder cried to him, trying to make him notice the pain she was in.

"C-Cynder?" Spyro coughed, choking up some blood. Cynder stared at his dying body with major pain, and agony.

"Please, don't leave me... I won't know what to do without you," Cynder cried out into the now storming clouds. Spyro gave her one little kiss before falling back onto the hard, cold ground. Cynder let her tears run, and straight onto his wound, just as he let his final breath echo into the lonely room.

"NO!" Cynder cried out as loud as she could. She had lost the one thing that meant the very world to her, the one dragon she would've died to protect; Spyro. The others walked back in to see Spyro lying there, his eyes closed, no breathing coming from him at all, he was dead.

"What did you do to him?" Sparx yelled, enraged at what he thought was Cynder's doing.

"Sparx, it wasn't my fault, do you think I could've done this to the one dragon I wanted to spend the rest of my life with?" Cynder cried, letting all of her truths out about that one dragon lying on the ground, dead. And just as she let out all of her pain and agony, moans were coming from Spyro, he was alive, and the gash on his chest was gone, and so was the blood all around him, and his wound.

"Spyro, man, your still alive!" Sparx flew over to him, hitting him on top of the head, just as the purple dragon got up. Flame and Ember cheered from where they were standing behind Cynder, just as the black dragoness went towards him, and embraced him, not letting go of the purple dragon, for the fact that she loved him too dearly to lose him again. The four other dragons stood from where they were standing, amazed at the damage of the training field.

"What happened?" Terrador suddenly asked, amazed that the creatures that attacked would've done this much damage.

"After you all left, me and Cynder attacked the creatures with some kind of new power-" Spyro was immediatley silenced by Ignitus.

"What kind of power are you talking about?" Ignitus asked, hushing the purple dragon.

"It felt, as if we were reborn, and had complete courage in fighting those creatures," Cynder said, allowing Spyro to finish the rest of the story.

"Just as I figured, Cyril, remember what I told you about Phoenix Fury, and how only a few certain dragons would've known how to use it?" Ignitus asked Cyril suddenly.

"Yes, I remember, why?" Cyril replied back to Ignitus, who had turned towards Spyro and Cynder, not knowing what was in store for them.

"Ignitus? What's wrong?" Spyro asked the sky blue dragon in front of him.

"You two have a new journey to begin," Ignitus told them, regretting it, due to the fact that Spyro had his Exam today.

"What are you talking about, this can't be true, can it?" Spyro asked the other three dragons, confused about what Ignitus had told them. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer just nodded in agreement to what Ignitus had said.

"Spyro, Cynder, the power you two had achieved is something called Phoenix Fury, and is a rare power indeed," Cyril told them.

"How is it rare?" Spyro asked, confused at what Phoenix Fury was.

"It is only learned by a few dragons, such as you and Cynder, the both of you use four different elements. Phoenix Fury uses all four of those elements and merges them as one," Volteer told him, causing the two of them to finally know the truth behind their power.

"It can be learned by the rare dragons every six generations, and Spyro, you are the sixth generation of the purple dragon," Ignitus said, beaming proudly at the purple dragon, for he had his new journey to begin.

"But, if I was dead, then..." Spyro stopped there to think about what had happened recently, Maleforen, his own death, and him coming back to life when he should have been dead.

"The Phoenix has the ability to heal others with just its tears, letting you have another chance at life," Ignitus said, shedding some light on what the Phoenix did. Spyro stared in amazement at what Cynder did for him, she gave him the chance to live life again.

"Cynder, thank you," Spyro said, lightly kissing her.

"Your welcome Spyro, I do what I can to protect those I care for," Cynder solemnly said.

"But now is my time to fight for all of you, I'm going to defeat him, I'm going to defeat Maleforen," Spyro said, bringing courage back to all of them, even though the other seven were confused about who Maleforen was.

"Who are you talking about buddy? Did you hit your head when you came back to life?" Sparx asked, to see if he was fine.

"I'm sure I didn't, but Maleforen told me and Cynder that he was the son of Malefor, and he was going to finish what his father had started, from the sound of his voice," Spyro said.

"And he was another purple dragon, just like Spyro, but he looked more like a younger version of Malefor," Cynder added. Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril stood back for a few moments to mumble something to one another about Maleforen, and stared back at Spyro and Cynder, who were talking to Flame and Ember about their battle with Maleforen.

"Spyro, Cynder, you two have a long journey ahead of you, and will take you across this world, you will face many dangers, but we know that you two will stay together, to help one another in battle. Rest, and be ready for your journey," Ignitus faced the two dragons. The two had understood their duties, and headed back to their rooms with all of their friends. After getting to the other end of the room, Spyro suddenly stopped to face the four dragons at the other end.

"What about my exam?" The purple dragon asked, before leaving.

"When you come back, you will start your examination again, may the ancestors watch down on you during your quest," Cyril said, leaving in the other direction. Spyro suddenly left to catch up with the others, and finally did, minutes on end.

"Wow, you two have a grand journey ahead of you, I just wish I could have a journey like yours," Ember was talking to Cynder while Flame chased after Sparx for some strange reason when the purple dragon finally caught up with them. Cynder suddenly got up and headed towards Spyro, walking in an unfamiliar way.

"Spyro, could I talk to you in private?" Cynder asked, trying to keep from sounding different.

"Uh, sure, I mean... we got all the time in the world, since we leave first thing in the morning," Spyro replied back to her, anxious about what Cynder wanted to talk to him about. The black dragoness beckoned him with her tail, telling him that he needed to follow her, he did as he was told, and followed Cynder out into the garden. It was kind of unusual to Spyro for being out here, since they haven't talked in the garden for over three years.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked as soon as he caught up with her, because as of right now, Cynder had tears dropping from her face.

"I wanted to have some time alone, with you before we left," Cynder told him, getting up and heading straight for Spyro, he didn't know where this was heading, but he knew for fact that he might regret it later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of ****Spyro**

**The Undying Flame**

Chapter 3

Some Time Alone

Cynder walked towards Spyro in an unfamiliar way, compared to the other ways she would usually walk.

"Are you alright?" Spyro questioned her, when he saw more tears roll down her face.

"No, I'm not alright, I lost you once, so I want to tell you this now, before anything else happens," Cynder told him, changing the subject.

"Tell me what?" Spyro asked, confused as to what she was talking about. She continued to walk towards him until they were standing a paw length apart.

"I love you Spyro," Cynder whispered, softly, but loud enough for him to hear. Spyro was shocked at what she had told him, did she really love him, more than anything in this world?

"Do you love me?" Cynder suddenly asked, causing him to forget all his thoughts, and before he could say anything, something took over inside him, as if it was his instincts.

"I'm sorry Cynder, but I'm not ready to love yet," Spyro said, causing stray tears to drop from Cynder's eyes.

"Why not?" Cynder managed to say through her tears.

"It's just... Maleforen is out there, and losing you would be a massive burden to me if we were in love. But, we can still be friends," Spyro smiled, while Cynder glared at him, telling him that she would've wanted to claw his heart out.

"I FOUGHT ALONGSIDE YOU, I TRAVELED WITH YOU, AND I WOULD'VE DIED FOR YOU DURING THAT BATTLE WITH MALEFOREN, AND YOU'RE NOT READY TO FALL IN LOVE?" Cynder cried to the heavens, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Cynder, just calm down, I just want what's best for me and my friends, that's all," Spyro tried his best to calm her down, "But we can still be friends," he added.

"I wanted us to be more than that," Cynder cried into his shoulder, and as much as Spyro wanted her to get off, he couldn't find it in his heart to do that, since she was the one who brought him back to life. He wasn't that heartless.

"Spyro, just one kiss," Cynder said, minutes later after she was done crying.

"Huh?" Spyro asked, looking at the evening sun.

"I just want one kiss, prove to me that you don't want to fall in love yet," Cynder said, wrapping her tail around his. He agreed, and started to lean in for the only kiss that he'll ever make. And as if the world had stopped between the two, their lips touched in a romantic embrace. Their kiss started to get deeper and deeper, as if they never wanted this to end, but it had to. After mere minutes, their lips unlocked, and they stared out at the fading sun. Cynder cried, because of how he wanted them to just be friends, and how she loved him too much, just the irony of it caused her to let more tears drop from her eyes. Because of his friendliness, he caused her too much pain.

"Cynder? Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Spyro asked, comforting her as much as he could.

"If it'll make me feel better, then yes, yes I will," Cynder agreed, as the two dragons walked back towards the temple, for the longest night of their lives, since their journey took course tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of ****Spyro**

**The Undying Flame**

Chapter 4

The Journey Begins

The sunrise had finally come, the day that Spyro and Cynder's quest to put an end to Maleforen started. Everyone was waiting for the two heroes to finally walk to the main gates and be farewelled by everyone they met. In fact, Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, and Ignitus were already waiting for them to finally show up. After two hours, the two showed, and were ready for their journey.

"Be forewarned you two, on this journey, there is no turning back, do you understand?" Ignitus asked the two.

"We understand," Spyro and Cynder both said at once. Both dragons knew of the hardships during this, but were ready to fight for those whom they cared about.

"Very well then, you two watch after one another, and may the ancestors guide you home after this is over," Ignitus said to the two as they walked out of the city of Warfang, and into the world they were very familiar with: lustrous green grass that felt smooth to the touch, teeming wildlife, and lush trees that might've beared fruit if they were fruit trees. After walking in the constant wildlife, they took flight and headed eastbound, when something small, and yellow started to follow them.

"Hey! Wait up," Sparx called out to them as the two dragons took flight.

"Sparx! We waited for you, but you never got up," Spyro called out. Cynder suddenly looked behind Spyro, and saw a massive hand come out of the ground, reaching for Spyro!

"Behind you!" Cynder screamed as she dodged out of the way, knowing that she could've been the second one that would've been grabbed. Spyro immediately looked behind him, and saw the huge hand, Spyro saw his opportunity to evade, and before it could get him, he dodged.

"You alright over there?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, but I nearly saw my life flash before my eyes!" Spyro answered back. The three suddenly looked down, and saw that the enemy was none other than a massive golem that they had faced back in Warfang many months back.

"I thought this thing was dead!" Spyro called out to Cynder and Sparx, who couldn't believe that the giant Earth Golem was back and ready to take its revenge on Spyro and Cynder. The two kept dodging and evading, knowing that they were too close to Warfang to do anything, they couldn't attack it, they couldn't run back, all they could do is run it away from Warfang, and into the river that the two created by breaking the dam back those months ago. They started flying away, towards the river, causing the Golem to chase after them, and without warning, the Golem grabbed the both of them, and started squeezing them. The massive pain was too much for them to handle, and were about to give up, until the same strength cam back to them as they unleashed their Phoenix Fury. Using their new strength, Spyro and Cynder immediately took off one of the Golem's arms, and quickly evaporated it into nothing. The Golem disappeared, and hoping that was the last they would see of the Golem, they headed onward, southbound.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of ****Spyro**

**The Undying Flame**

Chapter 5

Trouble Brewing in Dantes Freezer

**A/N: I left off here for some time and found this rusting away in my computer, so I thought I'd finish it up, and continue with the rest of the story. Enjoy!**

It seemed hours have passed for the two dragons and their dragonfly companion, and there was nothing in sight of Maleforen. They had searched for hours on end just for one individual Purple dragon, but knowing that the purple dragon is rare, and one is born once every ten years, they had to look for a place to rest. And with luck, they were close to Dante's Freezer, which meant they could have the chance to finally get some more sleep. They landed in the nearest town, but to alas, the town was burnt to the ground. They went to the next town, burnt to the ground as well. In fact, every town they went to was burnt to the ground, but luckily, all of the villagers were unharmed, but nowhere in sight.

"Okay guys, this might be fun and all, but we should get out of here before something bad happens," Sparx told the two dragons, who started to search the entire place for anyone who would've been left behind, someone alive. As they continued their search, the same dark figures that attacked at Warfang were there, but kneeling before another dragon wearing darkish green armor. More than likey, it was one of their superiors. The two strained to hear what they were saying from where they were hiding, and heard a few words that were familiar:

"...Convexity..."

"...Great...Cleansing..."

"Maleforen..."

As soon as they heard the dragon say Maleforen's name, they knew for fact that he was allies with the purple dragon that attacked the two during Spyro's Exam. They started to hide closer to the sound, straining less to hear what he was saying:

"Maleforen would tear you apart if he were here right now, but you're in luck, he's at the frozen lair right now to do anything about it, but your out of luck since I'm second in charge!" The dragon said, raising his hand, and nearly crashing it down on the ground, but he was stopped by an electric current lashing down on him, he looked up to see a golden dragoness with a yellow underbelly, and no armor like the dragon beneath her.

"Are you trying to kill us all Eran?" The dragoness above called to him.

"What's it to ya Nyra?" Eran abruptly replied back to her.

"The fact that your self-centered, ego span is going to be the very death of us!" Nyra snarled at him, and pounced, tackling him to the ground, and trying to scratch off his armor.

"Knock it off you two!" Another voice came into perspective, as the dragon that came into the area was one that Cynder had known for a long time.

"Why Avarian? How come I can't kill him here?" Nyra asked the dragon that came into the room with Maleforen right behind him.

"Because I'm not looking forward to finding another second in command," Maleforen let out a low growl, and knowing that signal, Nyra left Eran alone.

"What do we do now?" Eran asked the purple dragon, who was using his Convexity to create those exact shadow figures they saw at Warfang.

"He uses Convexity to create those monsters?" Spyro silently yelled, but not loud enough for the four dragons to hear them. Cynder was too busy staring at the one dragon standing between Nyra and Maleforen, Avarian, and all of a sudden, tears started to drop down her face.

"Conversified, leave no trace of these towns we burned down, after the towns are destroyed, finish off the villagers," Maleforen ordered the shadow figures that popped up out of the ground. The Conversified started to seep into the ground, and disappeared to destroy the first town that was burned. Spyro and Cynder watched as the four dragons took off, having no clue to where they were heading. As Spyro watched them fly off, he noticed that Cynder was crying silently.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked, wiping the tears off her face.

"That red dragon, was Avarian, the one I thought I was going to spend forever with," Cynder silently whispered, going into tears again.

"Then why didn't you stay with him?" Spyro asked, confused to who Avarian was before Cynder met him.

"Because he forced me into using too much Convexity, the way you saw me before you fought me," Cynder replied, grieving at what she had regretted to do and leave Spyro. Then, as if time stopped again, she felt Spyro's head touch hers for only a few seconds, and he backed away.

"I'm here, that's all that matters right now, if he is to ever hurt you, I'll end him," Spyro promised her, which made her smile through her tears. Then at that exact moment, The Conversified showed up in their hiding place, and they began their attack.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Sparx yelled at the two of them in fear.

"Sparx, stay back, we'll handle things on our own!" Spyro said, attacking all of the Conversified, along with Cynder backing him up with her Shadow abilities, as he used Comet Dash to take down some of the Conversified. Their battle raged on and on, until the Conversified disappeared and faded from the ground.

"That's that," Sparx assured himself.

"But it was too easy this time," Spyro cautiously said, looking around the area to see if anyone was watching the battle. Then, out of nowhere, all three of them were shot with a blast of electricity. As they stood there electrified, the same golden dragoness hopped down in front of them, and stared into the eyes of the shocked trio.

"Looks like I flushed out some rats," Nyra laughed. The two dragons stared at her with rage filling their eyes, as they immediately recovered, and went into Fury Mode.

"Wow, well, two can play at that game," Nyra said, going Fury Mode as well. A full battle ensured them as they clawed at Nyra, but missed all of their attempts to land a blow on her. They kept attacking, and missed every shot, due to the fact that she traveled as fast as the lightning itself. Cynder suddenly let out a blast of Fury, but to her mistake, the dragoness disappeared, and appeared immediately behind Cynder.

"I know of your past, Terror of the Skies," Nyra quickly said, landing quick blows to the head, and piling her into the snow, leaving her unconcious.

"Now, its your turn Spyro," Nyra turned towards him, just as he let a blast of Fury shoot out of his mouth. She quickly dodged it, and charged straight at Spyro, sending the both of them into the flaming ash, landing solid blows onto one another's face. Just as Spyro was about to become victorious, Nyra found his pressure point, and bit on it, as hard as she could, causing Spyro to let out a painful cry, and becoming unconcious. Nyra came out of the battle, with Spyro dangling from her mouth, blood slowly coming out of the wound she had left. The golden dragoness threw Spyro over to where Cynder was lying, underneath a pair of icicles. Suddenly, Nyra shot electricity at the icicles, and let them drop towards the two unconcious dragons, then, out of nowhere, Avarian gnabbed the icicles, and threw them towards the burning ash, letting them melt immediately.

"We're here to imprison, not to kill, and besides, you know who that is, right?" The huge red dragon hissed, pointing to Cynder's unconcious body with his tail.

"Yes, I know of your relationship with her in the past, but they attacked me first," Nyra fibbed, glaring at the two dragons, and helping Avarian drag the two off into the prison where the other villagers were.

The two dragons awoke hours later to find themselves trapped in an enormous cage encased in dark crystals, and every minute of being trapped in there was draining them of their power. Knowing what was happening immediately, the two attacked the crystal, but the crystal kept regenerating with every attack they could do. They were slowly losing their life energy as well as their mana, and as they gave up and were ready for the afterlife, something yellow was carrying something dark that looked like a key. They knew exactly who it was that was saving them: Sparx.

"Sparx, how did you?" Spyro asked, wandering how he got the key in the first place.

"Well, I went to the guards and begged them for it, they gave me the key, and here I am," Sparx explained, sarcastically. Cynder knew he was lying from the way Sparx was talking.

"Really?" Cynder said, almost sounding as sarcastic as Sparx.

"Hey, she-witch, this thing was VERY difficult to get," Sparx smart-mouthed, giving the black dragoness more of an opportunity to squish Sparx, and continue on with the journey.

"We don't have time for fighting, we have prisoners here we have to save," Spyro told the two, running off into the direction where the center of the tower was, he knew there that was where the prisoners would be kept. Cynder soon followed and Sparx was at the back of the group, dumping the key at the edge of the room. The trio reached the center of the tower with fewer enemies to fight, but as they entered the room, they all started to gain a impulse that something bad was going to happen.

"Something's not right here either," Spyro told himself, investigating the entire dome-like room. Cynder followed in with what it was the purple dragon was doing, and began looking around for the prisoners. Sparx, being scared about the impulse, moved out of the two dragons way to let them continue investigating. The yellow dragonfly flew up towards an area where armor was sitting on a chair, looking as if it was alive.

"While you two search for clues, I think I'll just relax right here," Sparx called down to the two dragons, while he sat on the armor's shoulder. What he didn't know was the armor was like the Ice King, and out of nowhere, Sparx was grabbed by one of the arms, and thrown into the centerpiece on the armor's stomachplate. The two looked up at the armor, and in turn, the armor looked down at them, Convexity surrounding the armor.

"Another Conversified?" Cynder bellowed as the armor made the jump into the center of the room.

"Get ready!" Spyro called out to the black dragoness, who was already ready for battle. The armor pulled out a giant sword from the convexity, and suddenly, the black energy flowed into the sword, empowering not only the armor, but the sword itself.

"Spyro! The sword seems to be the only thing that looks like a weakness!" Cynder called out to him. The purple dragon looked at the sword it was carrying, and could see the souls of many trapped villagers in it, and not only that, he could see Sparx trapped in the sword. Enraged at seeing his brother trapped in the sword, Spyro charged straight at the armor, only to be knocked back by an invisble wall of darkness. Cynder rushed to his aide immediately.

"We need to be careful about where we're attacking him," Cynder said, as silently as she could, yet loud enough for Spyro to hear.

"Your right, there has to be an opening somewhere on this thing," Spyro whispered back to her.

"Maybe if one of us attack from behind, the other one can attack the sword and free all the souls!"

"Cynder, you're a genius! Alright, we'll stick with your plan," Spyro told her, ready to pounce from the front, while Cynder, being stealthy as she can be, moved to attack from behind. As soon as she was completely behind the armor, she called out for the plan to begin. She pounced onto its back, letting down the forcefield, and giving Spyro enough time to attack the sword not only with his claws, but his elements too. Suddenly, the armor grabbed Cynder by the neck, and started to strangle the black dragoness. Spyro was ready to pounce again, but was pushed back by the armor's invisible forcefield. He continued to attack again and again, and Cynder was getting close to death. Spyro saw her now gasping for air in the small amount of space she had from the armor's giant hand, and pounced at the armor again, this time breaking the forcefield blocking the front from assault. Not only did he save Cynder from the armor, but also took the sword it was wielding. As Spyro was being chased by the armor, Cynder had the opportunity to attack the armor from behind. Using her wind ability, the black dragoness created a tornado, which sucked the armor into it, giving Spyro the chance to lay down the final strike on the armor. As Cynder finally put the armor into mid-air, she used her wind ability to destroy the tornado, allowing the purple dragon to finish it off. Spyro plunged the sword into the armor's centerpiece, and suddenly, the armor was engulfed in a white light, and vanished. The sword on the other hand, was floating in mid-air, and began to crack, a sure sign that the spirits were finally beginning to be freed from the torment of being in darkness. Suddenly, the sword cracked into nothing but dust, allowing the spirits to transform back into what their original selves were: moles and cheetahs. Among the swarming crowd of villagers, Sparx was heard the loudest, and not only because of being trapped in there, but he began yelling out Spyro and Cynder's names.

The villagers rejoiced and with the two dragons help, they rebuilt all of the towns in a matter of hours, only this time, Spyro made sure they stayed up using a protective earth wall around all of the houses. As soon as the work was finished on all of the towns, the villagers had gathered around Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx to congratulate them on what they had done.

"Thank you, no thank you, no, no, no, thank you," Sparx repeatedly said to all of the villagers who were focusing their thank yous on the two dragons who freed them from the imprisonment, and helped rebuild all of their lost towns. As they recieved the thank yous from everyone, Cynder smiled at the crowd who thanked her, she had never been thanked by anyone rather than Spyro, Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril. Pride welled up inside of her, and it felt joyous; having this many people thank her for something Spyro mainly did, but she didn't care less about who did most of the work, she was loved by these people for saving them from the Convexity. Fear was something of the past for these people, for she proved herself as a savior, not a terror. Night came slowly, but surely, and everyone had returned to their homes for the night, even Spyro and Sparx were given their own rooms to stay in. All was peaceful, but Cynder remained disturbed by past events. To clear her mind, she left behind the warmth of a fire, and the warmth of the dragon she loved, and started a trek through the frozen wasteland.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend of ****Spyro**

**The Undying Flame**

Chapter 6

The Memories Long Forgotten and The Love of Admittance

Not long from where she started were there the sounds of an intruder, sneaking up on the black dragoness as she continued her walk, unnoticing of the intruder, and to whom it was.

"My, my, my... It seems like its been forever since we had some time alone Cynder," A calming voice whispered, ringing through her mind, she knew whose voice that was.

"Avarian," She briefly said, her head slightly turned to see behind her, but her gaze was more averted to the snow than his monstrous eyes.

"What's the Terror doing out at this time of night?" He asked, sassing her with remarks about her past.

"I'm no longer going by that, I've made the clearest choice, and I think I proved my point when me and Spyro took down The Dark Master!" Cynder growled, her fear was nothing more than an illusion now, the only thing that was truly there was anger, anger against her once lover.

"Listen to me Cynder, you know as well as I do that you tried to make the right choices in the past, but all they led you to was despair, especially after I took the life of Brick in one swift strike," Avarian growled back, his menacing hazel eyes held the gaze of a cold-blooded murderer, "Those choices were your own undoing, and they led you to being the Terror everyone still hates and wishes to be dead, so why don't you do everyone a favor and turn back and kill yourself while you still have the chance?" He asked, a menacing growl in his voice gave her the fear she never wanted.

"No, I'm not going to turn back just because everyone hates me for what I did in the past, it wasn't my undoing, it was YOUR actions that led me to being the dragoness they feared, so do ME a favor and stay out of my life, you've caused me enough heartbreak in the past to last me three lifetimes," Cynder menacingly said, getting into position to strike, but to no avail, her strike was cancelled by a swift strike of the red dragon's paw. Her blood stained the snow, but not enough to send her into unconciousness. Climbing on top of her, he gripped her forelegs and hindlegs with his own, and gripped her tail with his own. She was trapped, and nothing she could do could help her get free of his grip.

"Now you listen, and you listen good, because I won't give you another lecture on how to stay out of HIS business; turn back now, or I will finish what I wished to end thirteen years ago, by ending your life just the exact same way as I did with Brick's," Avarian threatened, his snarl brought tears to her eyes as she remembered watching her best friend die with her very own eyes: Convexity was the breath, and enough of it to cease her heart to beat, just as he had planned it back then. He would do the exact same thing to Cynder if she didn't turn back, and put this all behind her. He let his grasp weaken until he had suddenly disappeared into the night, leaving Cynder to cry out in pain and misery.

Spyro could hear the cries of someone in the distance, and made his way out of the stone hut, away from the fire, and the warmth of the hut. Not far from the hut could he gaze at the black dragoness on the ground, blood slowly staining the snow as she cried.

"Cynder! What happened?" Spyro asked, helping the dragoness up and throwing the both of them straight into an embrace.

"Avarian... He said he'd... kill me if I didn't turn back," the black dragoness cried out onto his shoulder, her tears running down his left forleg. He didn't want anything to happen to her, he still loved her, but didn't want to admit it, not until Maleforen was done for, then the two could be together, forever if she wanted.

"Cynder, I told you this once, if he were to ever hurt you, I'd kill him," Spyro said, trying his hardest to comfort her like he did earlier.

"But he'll kill you before he gets on to me," Cynder said, her tears starting to fall even faster, her fears playing through her mind instantly.

"I know he will, but I'd be damned to see you hurt, even killed by his hand, he'll go through me to harm you, and I'll make sure of it," Spyro promised, landing a light kiss on the mark on the top of her head, his oath was made clear, just as it was in the past; he would fight and die for her, and if anything were to happen to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. With her tears dried up, she left him there to continue the trek onward, sleep was the only thing on the back of her mind, this place was familiar in more ways than one.

A cave hidden from perspective caught Cynder's immediate attention, the radiant shine of the moon radiated off the crystals hidden within, in fact, the crystals caught her gaze and her mind to not notice the purple dragon sneaking up behind her. Entering the cave, the growls of many others could be heard, but only from her mind could they be heard, and brought to life.

"Cynder, come on! We have to leave!"

"But where to Brick?"

"That doesn't matter right now, all we know is that we're not staying here."

"But why Ashmore?"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY, THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"Ashmore, don't scream at her, we have our own problems with the apes guarding the entrance!"

"Then use that stupid Electric breath of yours Primith."

"Can the both of you shut up? Here comes the calvalry!"

"My, oh, my... What is it are you few doing?"

"Avarian?"

"Well?"

"Getting out of this predicament we call torture, what does it look like?"

"Temper, temper Ashmore, do you hate life here?"

"Yes I do, and so do all of the hatchlings! That's why we leave this place immediately!"

"Ashmore!"

"Let that be a lesson for all of you, even though all of you will end up just like her. Now, I'd better find Gaul."

The memories, the voices, everything in the past, was too much for her to handle, and immediately as she heard the last of the voices, her tears came back, her screams were enough to force the purple dragon into the cave with her. He embraced her again as she cried into his shoulder once more. This was too much for him to handle, the pain, the suffering she had endured, everything was let out into his shoulder and his secret love for her, it was slowly beginning to slip out. Before he knew it, the pain and suffering she had endured was quickly replaced when he admitted everything;

"Cynder, I love you!"

Her tears had stopped, and her grasp on him tightened, but not enough to cut off the circulation, her wishes had been answered, and in his warm embrace, she fell into a deep sleep, dried up tears had disappeared, and she smiled as she began her long sleep. His grip on her was tight as he flew himself, and his lover back to the hut, his grip becoming looser as he placed her next to the warm fire. He enjoyed having his admittance to love her out, and to admit it for himself, it was all so true; never will he hide anything from her again. Tired from walking around out in the cold crisp air just and hour to pass, he curled up next to the black dragoness, and draped his wing out over her, for the first time enjoying her breathing, as her new lover.


End file.
